Hrabina Cosel/Tom drugi/IX
Hrabina Cosel 02 09 Rano, gdy przy piwie grzanym siedział w izbie Zaklika, weszło trzech żołnierzy ze straży zamkowej na piwo też z wielkim hałasem, bo dawniej żołnierstwo nie chodziło inaczej. Zaklika w nich poznał zaraz dawniej widywanych na strażach u dworu i jeden też z nich pilno przypatrywać mu się zaczął. – Hej, hej! – rzekł sparłszy się oburącz na stole. – My bo się gdzieś znamy? – Pewnie – odparł Zaklika – bom ci to ja dworsko służył długo, pókim się do handlu nie rzucił, gdy mi ten chleb zbrzydł. Nierazem ja was też na straży u Króla Pana Miłościwego widział. – A! Toś ten, co łamiesz podkowy! – zawołał żołnierz. – Bywało to, bywało, żem i wołu, za róg wziąwszy, w miejscu osadził, ale teraz już i z baranem nie wiem, czybym tej sztuki dokazał. Żołnierz mu się skłonił uśmiechając i podparł na stole. Zaklika o piwo dla niego zawołał; przyjaźń się zawiązała dobra. – No! Dostało się nam za pokutę – odezwał się żołnierz – na wartę do Nossen! Koło kogo? Spódnicy pilnować! Nudno, choć się powiesić. Żeby choć byli dodali hrabinie z parę ładnych dziewcząt, ale ochmistrzyni pięćdziesiąt lat, garderobiana ze czterdzieści. Nawet na tej pustyni nie ma ochoty z nimi pobaraszkować. – A długoż będziecie tu siedzieć? – Któż to może wiedzieć? Już ze snu człowiek puchnie, bo nie ma co robić, tylko o mur plecami i chrap. – W karty by można grać – rzekł Zaklika. – Z kim? O co? Mało co przy nas grosza i ochota odpadła. Ziewnął, pijąc piwo, znajomość pożyteczna została zrobiona. Gdy żołnierze po piwie szli do zamku, Zaklika, zagadawszy się niby, odprowadzać ich zaczął, coraz dalej, coraz dalej, aż do bramy, aż w dziedziniec i tak nie spostrzegłszy się, aż na korytarze się wsunął. Reszta żołnierzy, biwakująca na słomie, nie zdziwiła się przybyszowi; owszem, radzi mu byli, siadł z nimi do gawędy i rozruszał znudzonych. Znalazły się karty, przegrał im parę talarów. Dopieroż byli radzi! Gdy odchodził, ciekawość go niby wzięła zamek zobaczyć i tak jawnie się poszedł przejść pod mury, ani mu kto słowo rzekł. Oficer był w miasteczku i grał na gitarze córce rzeźnika. Jednakże tego dnia więcej nad to dokazać mu się nie udało. Zaklika, chorując ciągle, targując skóry, marudząc, starał się wkraść do zamku. Nie posądzano go wcale, jednakże trudności były wielkie, z samego położenia wynikające. Część zamku, w której osadzono hrabinę, przytykała do drugiej, prawie pustej. Mieścił się w niej oficer i stary murgrabia z rodziną, który zawiadywał ruiną. Przez żołnierzy potrafił z nim zawiązać znajomość Rajmund i starał się go poznać bliżej. Człek był obarczony rodziną, chciwy i skąpy. Częstując go za swój grosz, wywiedział się powoli, w którą stronę okna mieszkania hrabiny wychodziły i że drzwi żelazne od baszty, od których miał klucze murgrabia, otwierały się na wielką salę, w której z dawna niepotrzebne, urzędowe papiery składano, mając kiedyś do zamku sądy i urzędy powiatowe przeprowadzić. Zaklika wielką okazywał ciekawość ku starym gmachom, rad by był zamek oglądać, ale na to stary dozorca zmilczał. Innego dnia rozgadali się o hrabinie, a Polak usiłował ku niej zajęcie i litość obudzić w murgrabi. Popatrzyli na siebie; zmilczał. – Hrabinie – rzekł Zaklika – pozostało wielu przyjaciół na dworze i są ludzie, co zapewniają, że kiedyś może jeszcze do władzy powrócić. Nie dziwiłbym się, panie Herzog, gdyby który się tu zjawił i waćpanu piękny grosz ofiarował za to, żebyś tylko chwilkę rozmowy z hrabiną ułatwił. Spojrzał na starego Herzoga, który sobie dłonią brodę gładził mrucząc. – Cóż byście wy poczęli w takim razie? – zapytał Zaklika. – Byłaby to diabelska pokusa – odparł stary – zrobiłbym jak Luter: palnąłbym diabła w łeb kałamarzem. Ale stary się uśmiechał. – A gdyby wam dano trzydzieści talarów? – spytał Rajmund. – I za talarów trzydzieści poszedłbym na szubienicę – rozśmiał się Herzog. – Wielkim panom to się może upiec, gdy co podobnego zrobią, ale chudych pachołków wiodą na rynek i pod stryczek. – A! Nie takaż to wielka winowajczyni hrabina ani tak by to wielka była wina dać jej pomówić dwa słowa z przyjacielem. Tak to się gada – dodał Zaklika – aby się gadało; ano, gdyby się przyjaciel znalazł, dałby pewnie i pięćdziesiąt. Herzog popatrzył wielkimi oczyma, usta jak do świstania ściągnął i brodę pogładził. Minę miał śmieszną, sama myśl pięćdziesięciu talarów szła mu jak napój mocny do głowy. – Jeśli asindziej wiesz o takim przyjacielu hrabiny, co mógłby dać bitych, twardych talarów pięćdziesiąt, to mu ode mnie powiedz, niech przyjdzie, pogadamy. Obejrzawszy się wkoło, Zaklika rzekł: – Masz go przed sobą. – Tegom się zrazu domyślał. – Obawiać się nie macie czego, żołnierze mnie znają i jestem z nimi dobrze. Zaprowadzicie mnie do sali w tej godzinie, gdy kobiet nie ma przy hrabinie, gdy ona sama. Zapukamy do drzwi, rozmowa długa nie będzie. – Gdyby nie te baby, co przy niej są – mruknął Herzog – wszystko by było łatwym. To nieszczęście, że one się tam mieniają i jedna zawsze siedzi. – Niech je obiedwie żona wasza zaprosi. – A! Baba o niczym wiedzieć nie powinna. – Spodziewam się – rzekł Zaklika – ależ ona może zaprosić nie wiedząc dlaczego; to wasza sprawa. Narady te trwały długo. Herzog, człek już bywały, do takich robót wiele okazywał zdolności, byle grosza dostał. Zdało mu się też, iż nieszczęśliwa kobieta nie mogła być tak ważnym więźniem stanu. Jednego tedy dnia, gdy hrabina przechadzała się po sypialni, usłyszała zrazu nieśmiałe, potem coraz wyraźniejsze do drzwi żelaznych w baszcie pukanie. Z bijącym sercem podbiegła do nich i ze swej strony uderzyła w nie. Natychmiast zamek się odryglował, drzwi w zawiasach uchyliły i Zaklika się w nich ukazał. – Mam tyle tylko czasu, aby pani oznajmić, że jestem tu i będę w okolicy; będę czuwać, a co uczynić się tylko da – zrobię. – Ułatwić ucieczkę! Ucieczkę! – poczęła żywo Cosel. – Umrę zaduszona tym powietrzem! Staraj się, płać, czyń, co chcesz! – To dotąd jest prawie niepodobnym, a przynajmniej wymaga czasu – żywo rzekł Zaklika. – Spuśćcie się na mnie, iż uczynię, co tylko w mocy człowieka. Z okna, które wychodzi na tył od baszty, spuśćcie sznurek szary; ponieważ drugi raz rozmowa może być niepodobną, szukajcie na nim kartki. Oznajmię, co zrobię. Herzog naglił. Zaklika worek z częścią pieniędzy wsunął hrabinie i szepnął: – Jednę sługę trzeba kupić. Stoję w gospodzie na dole: Złota Podkowa. Drzwi się za nim zamknęły, bo kobiety mogły nadejść, ale w hrabinę duch wstąpił. Skłonna do modlitwy, podziękowała Opatrzności składając ręce i szepcząc dziękczynne wyrazy. Zaklika, ten sługa biedny, na którego ona z góry swojego królewskiego majestatu ledwie spoglądać raczyła, nie zdradził ją przecie! Herzog wziął pięćdziesiąt bitych talarów z nie ukrywaną radością. Łatwe ich zdobycie złakomiło go. Powiedział sobie w duchu, że należało tę dojną krowę spożytkować i wyciągnąć z niej, co tylko się da. Nie tyle więc teraz Zaklika za nim, ile on za Zakliką gonił. Ten już osnuwał projekt uwolnienia hrabiny, a wykonanie prawie mu się zdawało możliwym, choć wielkiego potrzebowało przygotowania. Herzog z chęcią go nazajutrz oprowadził po zamku i pokazał mu całą dawną budowę. Była ona niegdyś obronną, a ze starych murów, podcieniów, przejść pozostały ganki, którymi i na zamek się dostać, i z zamku dobyć było można. Jedna taka wycieczka wychodziła prawie na gościniec, a choć jej dawne drzwi zawalone były gruzami, oczyścić je było łatwo. Ale nie dosyć było z zamku wyjść, należało obmyślić środki ucieczki szybkiej do granicy i miejsce schronienia, którego by August nie mógł dosiąc tak łatwo. Stosunki ówczesne z dworem cesarskim i pruskim nic na ich opiekę rachować nie dozwalały. Zaklika sądził, iż gdyby się udało przebyć Szląsk i dostać do Polski, tam jeszcze najbezpieczniejsze znalazłoby się schronienie. Chociaż stosunki jego z krajem od dawna były zerwane, miał znajomych, krewnych dalekich i powinowatych, a wiedział, że Sas oprócz stronników miał też mnogich nieprzyjaciół. Zebrać jednak konie, ludzi i wszystko, co było potrzeba do ucieczki, wcale niełatwym się zdało w Saksonii, gdzie dwór miał szpiegów i czujne oko na wszystkich. Zaklika przywiązał kartkę do sznura nazajutrz i oznajmił, iż jedzie się starać, a przygotowywać do uwolnienia hrabiny. Z Herzogiem zaś na wyjezdnym w cztery oczy pogadał, nie wyjaśniając mu nic, a łakomiąc obietnicą nie pięćdziesięciu już, ale choćby tysiąca, jeśliby do ważniejszej sprawy przyszło. – Z tysiącem talarów cichusieńko moglibyście wyciągnąć gdzie nad Ren, wysławszy wprzódy familią, i żylibyście w własnej chacie jak u Boga za piecem. Stary nic nie odpowiedział, głową trząsł. Z żołnierzami na wyjezdnym napiwszy się piwa i pożegnawszy ich „do widzenia” pod pozorem, że tu znów za skórami przybędzie, Zaklika ruszył nazad do Drezna. Pieniądze, jakie mu Lehmann wyliczył, mogły na wszystko starczyć, lecz ucieczka musiała je wyczerpać. Myślał więc, że gdyby się tylko do Polski udało dostać, tam by już innego trzeba szukać ratunku. Cosel została po odjeździe jego z rodzajem gorączki, wyczekując nowych wieści. Co dzień biegała do okna, ściągała sznurek próżny, spodziewała się jakiejś wiadomości. Nie obrachowywała trudności. Zdało jej się, że człowiek ten musi i powinien ją natychmiast uwolnić, gdy mu objawiła wolą swoję. Tymczasem przedsięwzięła zyskać jednę ze sług, którą jej narzucono. Obiedwie były chmurne i nieprzyjaźne, młodsza wszakże miała poruszenia litościwsze i łagodniejszą twarz. Z nią czasem choć kilka słów przemówić było można. Cosel nie miała zwyczaju inaczej się obchodzić nawet z osobami obcymi, tylko jak królowa: do wszystkich mówiła „ty” i zapewniała o swej łasce. Chodziła, choć uwięziona, zawsze w tym majestacie dawnej wielkości, czując się małżonką króla. Nie inaczej też odzywała się i do Magdaleny, młodszej sługi, z którą jednak powoli do łagodniejszego zeszła tonu. Nie potrafiła ją jednak sobie przyswoić, aż narzekając na jej towarzyszkę i obudzając między nimi nienawiść. Pieniężne podarki potajemne podziałały lepiej jeszcze, ale miesiąc upłynął, nim potrafiła się o jej życzliwości dla siebie zapewnić. Zakliki z powrotem widać nie było. Utrudniało mu w Dreźnie zachody to, iż go powszechnie znano i że szukanie powozu a koni musiało podejrzenie obudzać. Trzeba było nadzwyczajnej przebiegłości jego, ażeby wszystko to zebrać, skupić, człowieka dostać i wcale na siebie oczów nie zwrócić. Przez Wenda swego porobił znajomości w Budziszynie i tam założył główną kwaterę. Tym sposobem znikł z oczów dworu, a za pretekst służyło mu, iż to dla jednego z panów polskich przysposabiał, którego rychło już z Königsteinu miano uwolnić, aby miał czym powracać do kraju. Wiele to jednak zabrało czasu i jesień przyszła, i zima, a w tej porze ucieczka była trudniejszą, drogi gorsze, ślady do wynalezienia łatwiejsze. Zaklika dostał się do Nossen, prosząc o cierpliwość do wiosny. Herzog kazał sobie zapłacić znowu, lecz drzwi otworzył, gdy Magdalena, przypuszczona do tajemnicy, stała na straży. Mogła się więc Cosel rozmówić dłużej i umówić dokładniej, tak że ucieczka na pierwsze dni wiosny odłożoną została. Nie było wątpliwości, iż Herzog, skuszony zapłatą, ułatwi ją. Zima w tym roku była długą i ciężką, a tego rodzaju przedsięwzięcia, gdy się wloką i odkładają, czas do rozmysłu i strachu zbytni dają pomocnikom. Herzog nieco podpiły wybąkał coś przed żoną, resztę ona z niego dobyła. Niewiasta przemyślna znajdowała, że kto zdradza, ten już na wsze strony zdradzać i wszelką możliwą korzyść ze swej niepoczciwości ciągnąć powinien. Zdaniem jej więc było udać zdradę, aby pieniądze dostać, a wydać Zaklikę i hrabinę, żeby miejsca i łaski nie postradać. Tym lepszym się to zdawało, że w takim razie nigdzie się już wynosić nie potrzebowali. Herzog brodę gładził nic nie mówiąc, uśmiechała mu się ta trafna myśl zacnej małżonki. Czekano tylko wiosny. Cosel, uspokojona nieco nadzieją swobody, przy zbliżających się świętach Bożego Narodzenia hojnym podarkiem ujęła obiedwie kobiety, Zaklika świętować miał z Serbami swoimi między Budziszynem a Dreznem. Hrabina tak pewną była Magdaleny, iż się przed nią mimowolnie zdradzała. Chciała, by jej towarzyszyła, gdyby z wiosną co się w losach jej miało odmienić. Kobiecie to wszystko wiele dało do myślenia, strach ją ogarniał. Walczyła z sobą. Pod pozorem widzenia się z rodziną wyprosiła się na dni kilka do Drezna. Siostra jej była przy dworze Denhoffowej, pojechała do niej. Tu naradziły się z sobą niewiasty i z narady wypadło, ażeby wszystko zanieść do pani marszałkowej Bielińskiej, a nagroda wspaniała nie minie. Można sobie wystawić przerażenie kobiet, gdy jak piorun spadła na nie wiadomość, iż Cosel mogła się ratować ucieczką. Wnet zwołano Löwendahla. Pierwszym skutkiem było przyaresztowanie kobiet obu. Tego samego dnia jeszcze nowy oddział żołnierzy poszedł zmienić stojący w Nossen. Podwojono straże, wzięto murgrabiego i okutego zawieziono do Drezna. W nocy pod oknami zaciągnęły warty. Cosel, budząc się, znalazła w przedpokoju oficera nieznajomego, który wraz z urzędnikiem poleconym miał przetrząśnienie papierów, rzeczy, przeszukanie mieszkania, wypróbowanie drzwi i zamków. Na widok tych groźnych przygotowań gniew nią owładnął, lecz cóż mogła przeciwko sile? Nie śmiała pytać o nic, lękała się, żeby Zaklika nie został odkryty i uwięziony. Szczęściem, po nazwisku nikt go tu nie znał, miał bowiem ostrożność zwać się wcale inaczej, a z opisu twarzy trudno było go ścigać. Kartka Zakliki, którą hrabina z pomocą sznurka ściągnęła, zręcznie przez nią została zniszczoną w obecności tych, co ją odebrać chcieli. Dowodów zamierzonej ucieczki nie było żadnych oprócz powieści służącej. Jednakże życie w Nossen od tego dnia stokroć się stało nieznośniejszym. Przysłano sługi nowe, wylękłe i obchodzące się z hrabiną z surowością. Broniła ją tylko duma i milczenie. Po wyjściu urzędnika pozostały oficer, mimo bardzo nasępionej twarzy litościwszego serca niż inni, zbliżył się do hrabiny ze współczuciem. – Pani hrabina nie przypomni sobie pewnie biednego chłopca, którego nieraz na straży przy królu, towarzyszącego w lepszych czasach Najjaśniejszemu Panu widziała – rzekł cicho. – Pełnię tu smutny i ciężki obowiązek, tylko dlatego się nie wymawiając od niego, abym mógł pani oszczędzić nieco boleści. A! Nie pogarszaj pani położenia swego. Cosel dumnie nań spojrzała. – Chcesz mi dowieść współczucia – zawołała – powiedz mi, co odkryto?! Kto?! Jakim sposobem?! – Szczegółów nie wiem – odezwał się oficer – rozkazy wyszły od króla przez marszałka Löwendahla. Służbę całą zmienić kazano. Dozorca zamku wzięty na śledztwo i badanie. – Kto więcej? – Zdaje mi się, że oprócz sług nikt – rzekł oficer. – Będę przychodził co dzień – dodał – będę nad miarę surowym przy ludziach, ale w czym potrafię, pomogę i rad bym przynieść ulgę. Skłonił się i wyszedł. W trwodze i niepewności upłynęło dni kilka. Zaklika, który w Dreźnie dowiedział się z odgłosu powszechnego, iż zamiar ucieczki z Nossen odkryto, przyczaił się czekając, ażali jego ścigać nie będą. Rozumiał to dobrze, iż mu się pokazać około Nossen nie można, a czuł zarazem, iż oznajmić należało hrabinie, że jest wolnym, że zatem na niego jeszcze liczyć może. Nocami więc, przebrany za żebraka, przekradł się do zamku. We dnie z sąsiednich zarośli dopatrzył, że w oknie sznurka nie było i żołnierz pod nim przechadzał się na straży. Trudnym się stało oznajmienie o sobie hrabinie, łamał głowę na próżno, jak tego dokaże. Włócząc się mimo mrozu i śniegu po okolicy, drugiego dnia napotkał wózek wędrownego przekupnia, który po wsiach i miasteczkach rozwoził towary zwykle na podarki wilii Bożego Narodzenia. Handel naówczas nie był tak ożywionym, jak dzisiaj; wędrowni przekupnie dostarczali ze stolicy wymyślniejszego towaru. Zjeżdżał zwykle z wózkiem lub na plecach noszoną króbką przekupień do gospody wsi i miasteczka, schodziły się kobiety rozpatrywać w towarze. Do znaczniejszych domów przybywał sam handlarz i rozkładał swój towar pokuszający. Ujrzawszy ciągnącego ku Nossen starego, z Drezna znanego mu przekupnia, Zaklika go zatrzymał. Przypomnieli się sobie, bo u niego dla swoich Wendów nieraz podarki kupował. – W Nossen – rzekł – możecie, mości Treue, zrobić dobre interesa: na zamku siedzi hrabina Cosel. Choć uwięziona, sług koło niej dosyć, a grosz pewnie ma i podarki na święta zrobić zechce. Byle się tam wam do niej dostać, pewnie u was dużo kupi. Treuemu aż oczy zabłyszczały. – Dziękuję – zawołał podając rękę – za dobrą radę, na myśl by mi to nie przyszło! – Biedna to teraz kobieta – dodał Zaklika – ale jej resztki więcej warte niż nasze bogactwa. A słuchajcie, panie Treue, jak się tam wprosicie do niej, to jej po cichu starego sługę przypomnijcie, bom ja niegdy u niej sługiwał. – A cóż powiem? – zapytał Treue. – Powiedzcie jej, że wierny jej sługa, co podkowy łamał, żyje i chodzi po bożym świecie. A z Nossen dokąd pociągniecie? – zapytał przy rozstaniu Rajmund. – Z Nossen już chyba nazad do domu, bo i święta za pasem, to je z dziećmi i żoną przebyć trzeba! – rzekł, w głowę się skrobiąc, Treue. – No, to może do zobaczenia gdzie na gościńcu, bo ja za zającami chodzę, to się może spotkamy. Treue, jak wszyscy handlarze, gdy im o zysk chodzi, umiał sobie radzić. Przybywszy do miasteczka, odpocząwszy udał się zaraz na zamek. Żołnierze go precz chcieli odpędzić, narobił wrzawy takiej, że aż oficer wyszedł. Z tym łatwiej się było porozumieć, ale posłał wprzódy zapytać hrabiny, czyby co kupić chciała. Dla samej rozrywki i widzenia nowej twarzy Cosel kazała puścić przekupnia. Nędzny był kramik biednego Treue i nie dla tak pańskich przeznaczony oczu, ale w osamotnieniu i niewoli wszystko rozrywką. Roztargnioną ręką rozrzucała pogardliwie te ubogie towary Cosel, gdy Treue, dopatrzywszy chwili, w której nikogo nie było, zbliżył się do niej i rzekł po cichu: – Kazano mi powiedzieć pani, że jej wierny sługa, co łamał podkowy, żyje i chodzi zdrów po bożym świecie. Zdziwił się niezmiernie Treue, gdy ujrzał na twarzy hrabiny jakby blask nowego życia, promień radości, który ją przeleciał i oświecił. – Kto ci to powiedział? – spytała. – On sam, on sam, jasna pani – odparł Treue – spotkałem go tu w okolicy, podobno na myślistwie. Po tych słowach hrabina szybko zakupiła, co jej pod rękę wpadło, i Treue zdziwił się niepomału, jak mu szło w targu szczęśliwie. Nakupiwszy podarków dla służby, kazawszy sobie powtórzyć słowa te, które ją o Zaklikę uspokajały, hrabina odprawiła Treuego. Wyszedł z zamku uszczęśliwiony. Targ w gospodzie nie mniej mu się powiódł, aż zanocować musiał. Nazajutrz puścił się nazad drogą do Drezna, o milę od Nossen nastręczył mu się znowu Zaklika. Stanął wózek, powitali się jak dobrzy przyjaciele. – A cóż? – zapytał Polak. – Powiedzieliście też o mnie? – Aha! A jakże – rzekł Treue – i hrabina widocznie była ucieszona tą wiadomością. Zrobiłem w istocie dobry interes na zamku i w miasteczku, Bóg wam zapłać. Zaklika chciał mu powiedzieć, że też dobry uczynek spełnił, ale z tym się powstrzymał. W Dreźnie tymczasem ciągnięto śledztwo z uwięzionych. Herzog miał nadto rozumu, żeby się przyznał do czego, choć naówczas mogli go wziąć na pytki pierwsze i drugie i męczyć, póki by się nie przyznał. Zaniechano jednak tego, puszczono obwinionego, odbierając mu miejsce tylko. Kobiety wyszły z więzienia nie wynagrodzone i wymęczone, ale przestroga w las nie poszła. Król August sam teraz, obawiając się hrabiny, pilno czuwał nad jej losem. Znał ją nadto, by mu groźną nie była. Na pierwszą wiadomość o pogłosce, iż ucieczka zamierzoną została, rozgniewany, nakazał daleko warowniejszy zamek Stolpen przygotować na więzienie dla Cosel. Była to ta twierdza na bazaltowych słupach zbudowana, w której niegdyś biskupi meisseńscy swoich więźniów zamykali. To samo miejsce, które przed laty szczęśliwa Cosel zwiedzała z królem, gdzie z nim razem biesiadowali w zwierzyńcu. Ten zamek, na którego drodze spotkała starą Mlawę i wróżby pierwsze przyszłego losu. W tejże chwili wysłano do Stolpen rozkazy, aby wieżę Świętego Jana na mieszkanie oczyszczono i przygotowano. August gniewnym był i obrażonym. Nieugięty umysł tej kobiety urągał się z jego władzy i potęgi, jedna niewiasta śmiała upominać się o dotrzymanie przyrzeczeń, o królewskie słowo i rzucać mu wiarołomstwem w oczy. Było to zuchwalstwo niedarowane, nieprzebaczone, a kto gniew pański ściągnął na siebie, dla tego nie było litości. Na dwa dni przed wigilią świąt ruch powstał w zamku niespodziany: z Drezna przysłano powóz i konie, straż nową i rozkaz króla, ażeby Cosel do Stolpen przewiezioną została. Zdumiony oficer przez litość nie śmiał wnijść do hrabiny z tym rozkazem nowym, który cięższy, jeśli być może, los jej jeszcze zwiastował. Cosel na pierwszy szmer niezwyczajny w zamku zerwała się z siedzenia, na którym zatopiona w kartkach poszarpanych starej Biblii siedziała. Rzuciła się ku drzwiom. Były chwile jeszcze, w których po sercu Augusta (kochała go nieszczęśliwa) spodziewała się litości, sprawiedliwości, uczucia. Zdało jej się, że na święta nadchodzące przyśle jej w podarku wolność. Drżąca stała w progu, gdy urzędnik w peruce wszedł z głębokim ukłonem. Zjawienie się podobnego gryzipiórka było dla niej zawsze najgorszym zwiastunem. Trzymał papier w ręku, a okulary w drugim, ręce mu dygotały. – Czego ty chcesz?! – zawołała Cosel. – Rozkaz Najjaśniejszego Pana, który natychmiast spełnionym być musi – rzekł ochrypłym głosem urzędnik. – Pani hrabina przejeżdża do Stolpen, przeznaczonego jej najłaskawiej do dalszego pobytu. Z okropnym krzykiem, ręką zasłaniając sobie oczy, hrabina rzuciła się ku ścianie, jakby się o nią rozbić chciała. Na widok tego szału podbiegły wchodzące kobiety i pochwyciły ją pod ręce. Jednym ruchem pozbyła się obu. Wrzask dobył się z ust jakby obłąkanej, potem ryk i jęk. Urzędnik stał wryty, przerażony, nie wiedząc, co począć. Niemal gwałtem musiano hrabinę sprowadzić do oczekującego na nią powozu. W konwulsjach bólu, płaczu i osłupiałym milczeniu na przemiany wieziona, dnia 25 grudnia 1716 stanęła w bramie Jana i Donatha i oczy załzawione podniosłszy, ujrzała przed sobą groźną Wieżę Świętojańską, przeznaczoną jej na więzienie.